Because of their unique sieving characteristics as well as their catalytic properties, crystalline molecular sieves and zeolites are especially useful in applications such as hydrocarbon conversion, gas drying and separation.
Cobalt aluminophosphate molecular sieve SSZ-85 and its synthesis are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,359,217. However, the reaction mixtures described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,359,217 require the presence of fluoride ions, which in commercial operations is disadvantageous in that they may lead to extra safety and cost considerations.
The present disclosure provides a method of preparing molecular sieve SSZ-85 in the absence of a source of fluoride ions.